


A Morning at The Cape

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Just another sweet morning moment at Cape Caem.





	A Morning at The Cape

The morning breeze was salty and crisp, coming in off the ocean. It was hard to tell where the water turned into the sky. The sight was hypnotic and disorienting.

Noctis sighed, tucking his blanket over his bare leg. He had been out here nearly forty minutes, goose bumps peppering his skin wherever it touched the air. He had nothing but a thin blanket between him and the cold stone beneath him, one leg dangling over the side of the cliff with the other folded close to his body. He rolled a can of Ebony between his hands, unopened, waiting for his companion.

“Ah, so this is where my shirt got to,” came the smooth voice of Ignis Scientia.

Noctis looked down at the white and black pinstripe, collared, button up shirt. He only had a few of the lower buttons done up, exposing most of his torso to the chill air. “Was the first thing I grabbed,” he said, holding up the canned beverage for the man.

Ignis stopped next to Noctis, accepting the can and threading his fingers into his thick black hair. A shiver raced up his spine that had nothing to do with the air on his bare torso. From where he stood, he could see Noctis wore nothing but the shirt. The way the younger man leaned back slightly revealed the bite marks Ignis left low on his abdomen last night.

“I hope you don’t let just anyone see you like this, Highness,” Ignis scolded lightly.

Noctis raised an eyebrow, tugging on Ignis’ dangling suspenders. “Would it make you jealous if I did?”

“You have no idea how much.”

Noctis laughed derisively. “Mm, I have an idea, Specs. Do you remember the first time I introduced you to Prompto? He grilled me hard about why I didn’t come to school the next day.”

“You’ll forgive my possessive streak. I would prefer if no one else knew how enticing you are.”

“For your eyes only, Specs,” sighed Noctis, leaning against the man’s leg. He slid his hand up the inside of his thigh, fingering a crease in Ignis’ pant leg.

“You’re out of sorts today, Noct. Up before me, and rather morose. Everything alright?”

“Is it a crime to enjoy a quiet morning?” Noctis asked, motioning for Ignis to sit next to him. The man joined him, pulling him closer to the warmth of his body.

“No, but it is rather suspicious given how difficult it normally is to wake you.”

“Ah, you got me there. Nightmares again.”

“You could have woken me for comfort. You know that.”

Noctis curled against Ignis, drawing his dangling leg back up onto the rock. “You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you. You don’t get enough sleep as it is.”

Ignis kissed Noctis’ head. “Such a sweet boy.”

“Ah, Ignis,” whined Noct, wrinkling up his nose.

“And cute, too.”

Though he groaned, Noctis laughed as he tried to push Ignis away. He didn’t try hard, letting Ignis capture him and lick the sea salt from his neck.

“This is dangerous by the cliff,” Noctis breathed, biting his lip.

“Then shall we return to the house? If we stay quiet, we won’t wake the others,” Ignis muttered against his collar bone.

“Dustin and Monica are always up even earlier than you.”

Ignis chuckled. “Well then, we’ll just have to be completely silent. Think of it as a game. Or we could go up to the lighthouse. Either way, I have no objections.”

Noctis knew there was no getting out of this, not that he wanted to anyway. “Lighthouse.”

Ignis got up and pulled Noctis to his feet. He gave the man a once over and smirked. “Best hope no one sees you looking so alluring. I don’t know what I’d do. To them, or you.”

Noctis blushed hard. Part of him kind of hoped someone was already at work outside.


End file.
